Moonlight
by Nobody-nothing
Summary: We all know Jacob and Edward both love Bella, this is the point around which the entire series revolves. But what if the their love wasn't strictly for their brown-eyed beauty, but rather someone else?


The sun set slowly, drifting lethargically down the sky as if exhausted, but reluctant to draw its shining reign to a close. Jacob stood stoically on the cliffs in La Push, envying the suns simple cycle. Rise, shine, set, repeated day after day spanning the length and breadth of time. No love to concern it, no feelings to hurt or have hurt, no decisions, no commitments, no unfulfilled passions…

With a final yawn of light, the sun fell finally below the horizon, surrendering the world into the hold of the moon. It smiled gently up in the sky, as if delighted that its ivory light would now dominate the earth below. It was a rare clear night in La Push, and stars began to inch out of their heavenly hiding. They winked playfully at Jacob, adding to the slow, somber encouragement offered him by the moon. Jacob felt his face crack into a smile, as thoughts of what the night light would bring claimed his mind. Anticipation set his body aflame, and he shifted almost involuntarily into his wolf form, taming some of the energy consuming him, quelling it only until he would have an opportunity to truly quench it.

Edward gazed up at the same moon, feeling its same encouragement of that which the night would bring. He looked down at Bella, lying in the crook of his chilly arm on her bed, slipping into warm, human sleep. Her humanity was so alien to him, he pondered as her eyelids twitched in the beginnings of a dream. Her mortality even more. He shuddered at the thought of love with her, what it would do to her fragile form, and he felt himself involuntarily shrink away from her just a fraction of an inch.

Her deep, even breaths told him she was deep in slumber, and he disentangled himself carefully from her, careful not to wake her. He slipped out the window silently, and burst into a run as soon as his feet touched the ground, eager to reach the stage of the night's events.

The two forms met under the grinning moon in an open glade, deep in the forest, far from any prying eyes, be they vampire or werewolf. They each emerged from the surrounding trees on either side, pausing in the still night air before committing to the deed the glade represented. Both drew in deep breaths to give them strength, and walked slowly to the center of the wide green space. They stopped a few feet apart, gazing at each other. The moonlight shone gently off Edward's pale skin, filling Jacob with fire. It consumed his body, but to the figure across from him he could only rasp out a lame "hi". Edward smiled at Jacob's obvious desire, delighting in his youth, his wildness, his smooth, bare chest.

"Hello Jacob, how was your day?" Edward kept his voice conversational, knowing it would drive Jacob mad with lust.

"Uh… long. Yeah, it was really long. I missed you," Jacob seemed to have to concentrate very hard to get out even a simple response, and Edward fought back a grin that would break his careful casual façade.

"I missed you as well, Jacob. It's good to see you again," Edward said as he began to allow his true feelings to show. "We have several hours together, I think. At least until dawn," he said, straightening his shirt sleeve in an absentminded way, purposely seeking to provoke Jacob into action. He succeeded, and Jacob could hold himself back no longer, and pressed himself up against Edward, holding him tight against his body. "I hope the dawn never comes," Jacob whispered quickly before drowning any response Edward may have had with a fiery kiss. Edward ran his icy hands down Jacob's back, sending shivers down both their spines as Edward drank in the heat and Jacob delighted in the stark cold.

The pair fell to the ground and Jacob tore Edward's shirt from his body, running his hands down the cold plane of his chest and driving Edward mad with lust. Edward struggled to take Jacob, but Jacob pinned him down, towering over him, tantalizing him with the tip of his tongue across as much of Edward's body as he could reach.

"Are you sure, Edward?" he asked playfully, knowing the answer already as Edward nodded his fervent assurances. With one last kiss, and with one deft movement, Jacob flipped his lover over onto his stomach, ripping his pants away, and the night truly began.


End file.
